Bigby Wolf
Bigby Wolf '''also or formerly known as the '''Big Bad Wolf is the sheriff of Fabletown. He has the duty of protecting the Fables from the mundy and themselves. The Wolf Among Us Episode 1: Faith The story begins with Bigby sitting in a cab driving to Toad's apartment. Once he arrived, he catches Toad without his glamour on. After a brief dicussion about it, Toad told Bigby about how the Woodsman is in bad behavior. The Sheriff then goes upstairs to solve the matter. When Bigby either open or kicked the door opened, he found Woodsman slapping a girl to which Bigby quickly moved in to stop him. After a violent fight between the two rivals, it ends with Bigby as the victor. The sheriff turned to question the girl about what is going on. The girl didn't revealed her true identity but she did reveal the reason why the Woodsman was hitting her. After a brief moment, the Woodsman rose up and Bigby continue the fight which culminated with them both falling out of the window and landing on Toad's car. Woody was quick to retaliate and managed to grab Bigby. After almost choking him and almost awakening his other form, the unknown girl saved him. The two starts making conversation and Bigby remarked that he feels like he knew her from somewhere. The Sheriff told the girl that he needs her statement at his office. After either giving the girl money or not, she gave the Sheriff a kiss and told him that he isn't as bad as people say he is. Returning home to the Woodsland, Bigby encountered Beauty outside the building. After he either promised not to tell Beast about her or not, Bigby entered the building only to encounter Beast who asked about his wife. After another decision on whatever he told Beast about his wife's whereabouts, Bigby returned to his apartment. Once inside he found Colin sleeping on his couch. The two converse about their past and tonight's events. Colin told Bigby that life was easier with friends and he wasn't fooling him with his lone wolf attitude with the way he was looking at Snow. After either giving or refusing Colin a drink, Bigby finally allowed himself some shut eye. Bigby woke up when someone knocked on his door. Assuming it is the girl, he went to open the door only to find Snow White. She urgently told Bigby to follow her outside. Once outside the building, there was something covered with a coat. Bigby uncovered it only to find the head of the girl. Bigby was in a distress, this was the first murder in Fabletown in a long time. After quickly investigating the area, Bigby split up with Snow in order to take the head to Doctor Swineheart. Returning to the office, he found Snow having an argument with Ichabod Crane. The Deputy Mayor is angry that a murder has happened and berate both Snow and Bigby for failing to protect the fables. Crane left to get his massage, leaving Snow and Bigby to their investigation. Looking at the Book of Fables, Bigby notices a symbol that is similiar to the girl's ring. With help from Bufkin, they discover the identity of the girl. Her name was Faith from the Fairy Tale Allerleirauh. With help from the Magic Mirror, Bigby learned about the status of two person who knows Faith. Her father's corpse was showed (Probably killed by the invasion of the Adversary) and her husband Lawrence who is showed with a bloody knife. Just as they are about to leave, Toad called them and told them about someone is making a ruckus at Woody's apartment. Bigby is left with choice of going to Toad's place or Lawrence's first. At Toad's place, Bigby and Snow see a man through the hole of the Woodsman's apartment. Entering the building and apartment to investigate, the duo find nothing. They hear Toad yelling at his son, Toad Jr. to be quiet and heads to their apartment. Inside, Toad tries to get Bigby and Snow to leave, but Bigby is suspicious and investigates Toad's apartment while Snow distracts T.J. in his room. Investigating, Bigby finds out that Toad was caught in a scuffle with Tweedledee, who assaulted him for Faith's location. Bigby and Snow finds Faith's trademark donkey skin in Toad's chimney and find a note to Lawrence inside. It had Faith's apology to Lawrence. At Prince Lawrence's place, Bigby and Snow find Lawrence dying of a gunshot wound and thirst. Lawrence apologizes to Faith before dying. Investigating the place, Bigby finds a bloodstained suicide note written by Lawrence. The two also find Tweedledee hiding in Lawrence's closet, who, upon being found out, flees the place. Bigby chases after him and manages to corner him in an alleyway. Bigby interrogates Dee, but gets nowhere before Dee's brother Tweedledum knocks him out. Snow later wakes up Bigby and the two go to the Trip Trap bar. The two talk and hint at their feelings for one another before they arrive at the bar, with Snow leaving Bigby to do his work. Heading inside, Bigby immediately recieves dislike towards him by the bartender Holly and patron Grendel. The two refuse to cooperate when asked about the Woodsman's location. The Woodsman then comes out of the bar's restroom and is shocked to see Bigby. Instead of running or fighting, the Woodsman sullenly tells Bigby that he is through fighting with him and confesses that he originally planned to rob Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. He rescued them from Bigby in hopes of a reward, but failed to recieve anything. When told about Faith's death, the Woodsman panickedly pleads for his innocence, though Bigby had his doubts. Grendel, hateful towards Bigby for obeying the "rich folks" at the Woodlands Apartments, starts a fight with him, transforming into his natural Fable form. As the fight ensues, Bigby slowly transforms into his first wolf form and gains victory over Grendel. Bigby then demands a drink from Holly to calm down and revert back to human form. Tweedledee then arrives, offering money to anyone with Faith's location, but is surprised by Bigby's appearance. Tweedledee attempts to escape, as does the Woodsman, who was fearful after seeing Bigby's fight with Grendel. Bigby chooses one to arrest as the other flees. Taking his catch back to the Woodlands, Bigby finds a group of police cars gathered around the apartment's front gates. After cuffing his arrest to a streetlamp, Bigby enters the crime scene and clearly horrified to see the decapitated head of Snow White on the front steps, just like Faith's head was. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Bigby is interrogated by the mundy police force, but he is relunctant to answer directly due to his still lingering shock over seeing Snow's head. The police questioning and monitoring him suddenly pass out. Ichabod Crane arrives with the evidence collected and explains to Bigby he used a memory wiping spell to incapacitate the precinct. The two flee the scene back to the Woodlands. In the basement, Bigby and Crane meet with Bluebeard who is interrogating Bigby's arrest. Bigby can either be diplomatic or violent with the prisoner, which would bring either a negative or positive reaction from Bluebeard respectively. Either way, Snow White enters the basement, revealing that she has been alive this whole time. Snow takes Bigby to Crane's office to speak with Mr. Toad and his son. Toad Jr. reveals that he was the one who found the body of the imposter Snow White while he was swimming. After learning what he can from TJ, Bigby and Snow then examine the body Snow brought back and it's head that was left at the steps of the Woodlands. Bigby finds that the body is glamored, but its glamor is cheap and faulty, indicated by the mismatching clothing and brooch. After Crane arrives, the body's glamor disappears, revealing it to be a female troll. They infer that Holly might know about the troll and head to the Trip Trap bar. There, they find Jack annoying Holly and Grendel, and Bigby informs Holly of the troll's, named Lily and was Holly's sister, death. Bigby and Snow appeal to a devastated Holly and she informs them that Lily worked at Georgie's strip club. Bigby heads there to confront Georgie about Lily, only for the strip club owner to offer him shows and dances. Georgie's assistant, Hans, lets slip about a record book of clients. When Georgie refuses to cooperate, Bigby takes Georgie's cricket club and threaten to destroy his club until he complies. Bigby opens the club's floor safe and finds the record book. He finds that Snow White had been in an appointment with a "Mr. Smith" at room 207. Bigby then meets with the Little Mermaid, who is a stripper at the club. She is unable to speak directly due to her employment's magical policies, so she gives him a key to the room 204. Bigby then walks next door to the Open Arms Hotel, where the girls in Georgie's club would come with their clients for sex. Inside, Bigby finds Beauty working the front desk. Beauty reveals she has been taking this job in order to pay rent, and the things that happen in the hotel convinced Beauty to not tell Beast, though she intends to now that Bigby has discovered her secret. Beauty takes Bigby upstairs. However, Beast finds Beauty and Bigby, misunderstanding their partnership for an affair and becomes enraged. Beast attacks Bigby, both midway to their beast forms. The fight breaks down the door to room 207, where they discover the murder scene of Lily. They discover a book, a costume, and an apple, all that are connected to the mundy version of Snow White. Bigby deduces that "Mr. Smith" had a fixation on Snow White, and came here with Lily in order to live out his fantasies. Bigby finds an envelope and finds photos of Snow, one including himself. The final picture shocks both Bigby and Beauty. It is of Crane making love to Lily glamored as Snow, reenacting Snow's deep sleep scene. Meanwhile, Crane watches Bigby through the magic mirror, which he destroys with the empty genie lamp. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Enraged beyond composure, Bigby storms through the Open Arms, fearful for Snow's safety. When he discovers the phone is broken, Beast tells him that Snow might be at the Buckingham Bridge, attending Lily's funeral. As Bigby leaves, Beauty warns him that Snow has been through a lot and that he should break the news to her gently, as the revelation will be even worse for her. Arriving at the Buckingham Bridge, Bigby find Snow giving a eulogy for Lily to a funeral congregation of Holly, Gren, Vivian, Nerissa, and (if he was saved previously), Lawrence. Holly meets Bigby with open hostility, exclaiming he wasn't invited and blaming him for Lily's body being thrown down the Witching Well. Snow quickly defends him and after the initial tension subsides, goes to speak with him privately. Bigby reveals Crane's actions to Snow, to her horror and disgust. As the two consider how to handle the situation, Nerissa approaches and asks that Snow be present for the next part of the ceremony. Standing back to allow them space, Bigby is suddenly approached from behind by the Tweedles, who threaten him with shotguns. The two demand that Bigby stop searching for Crane, and threaten to harm Snow if he doesn't comply. Holly then spots them and furiously demands that they leave. The confrontation quickly escalates, and a fight breaks out as Holly, Gren and Bigby attack the Tweedles. Shooting and incapacitating the three, the Tweedles escape and vanish into the night. Once back at the Business Office with Snow, Doctor Swineheart tends to Bigby's wounds, and Bufkin pieces the mirror back together. However, it is revealed that one piece of the mirror is missing, possibly taken by Crane. Bufkin informs Snow and Bigby that he overheard Crane making an appointment over the phone with his "witch", supposedly the one he got his Snow glamours from, and is meeting with her at 2am. Bigby and Snow search through Crane's desk, to find a book of magical artefacts with one page about a ring torn out. Bluebeard then bursts in and demands that he be given a role in the investigation. Three possible leads are discussed to find the witch/Crane- Crane's apartment, Holly's bar (with Lily's belongings) and the Tweedles' office. Although Snow does not like the idea of Bluebeard going through possible evidence unsupervised, it is decided that wherever Bigby goes, Bluebeard will go to the other location (Crane's apartment or the Tweedles' office). If Bigby goes to Crane's apartment first, he will find out that Crane has been stealing money from Fabletown to pay back the Crooked Man. He also finds a letter that Crane wrote confessing his obsession with Snow. Once Bigby goes into the bedroom, he will find Jack Horner trying to escape through the window with a bag of stolen goods- upon questioning, Jack will suggest that they make a deal- he will tell Bigby the name of the witch if Bigby forgets that he was there. Regardless of whether you accept or not, Jack will eventually tell you the name- Aunty Greenleaf. Snow will appear and Bigby can decide whether to keep the deal by not telling her what Jack was doing. Bigby can then decide to explore the other locations. If Bigby goes to Crane's apartment later, he will find Bufkin, who informs him that Bluebeard burned all of Crane's posessions. A burned clock, book and picture are found in the fireplace, and Bigby cannot find any clues at this location anymore. If Bigby goes to the Tweedles' office first, he will bump into Flycatcher, who works as a janitor. Flycatcher tells him that the Tweedles are out and lets him into their office to wait. Whilst searching the office, Bigby finds files on Crane and Faith (among others) which reveals that Crane hired the Tweedles to get back a stolen photo that Faith stole. Meanwhile, Flycatcher will defend the Tweedles by saying they are good people, which angers Bigby. He can choose to reason with him calmly or vent out his anger on Flycatcher. Eventually he convinces Fly that they are villains and hired hitmen, after which Fly will reveal there is a secret door behind the file cabinet. It leads to an underground storage room, where the Tweedles keep packages they have to deliver. Various packages are for the Crooked Man. There is the option in a conversation with Fly to offer his old job at the Woodlands back, since Crane dropped him. One package will reveal that Crane has been embezzling from Fabletown to pay the Crooked Man back, and another will contain a lock of Snow's hair, labelled "Aunty Greenleaf". It is revealed that Crane hired the Tweedles also to acquire Snow's hair to make the glamours. Bigby will inform Snow via the phone of his findings and then move on to another location. If Bigby goes to the Tweedles' office later, he finds Flycatcher cleaning up what appears to be a violently ransacked office, and Fly reveals that Bluebeard turned the place upside down looking for something. No more clues can be found at this location anymore, but Bigby can still offer Fly a job at the Woodlands. Whenever Bigby chooses to go to Holly's bar, the results are the same- he will find Gren and the Woodsman, with Gren slightly out of it and uncharacteristically nice to him. Holly is revealed to be sleeping at the back. Eventually Gren and Woodsman will have a brawl, over the fact that the Woodsman was hiring Lily as his prostitute and Holly found out while going through Lily's belongings. Bigby has the option whether to intervene or not. Regardless, the Woodsman will leave the pub in anger, but will also profess how he had nothing to do with Lily while she was glamoured as Snow. Gren will then pass out and Bigby will go through Lily's possessions. Holly drowsily asks him whether he really cares about them, and who he is doing the investigation for. Bigby will eventually find an address book with Lily's contacts- if you have got the witch's name already from a previous location, he will inform Snow and they will set off. If not, then Bigby will have to go to another location to find the witch's name and deduce which of the initials in the address book is her. Regardless of which locations you picked, Bigby and Snow will still find Aunty Greenleaf's place, but arrive about 15 mins late. A little girl called Rachel answers the door, and while Bigby searches the apartment, he finds a package labelled "the Butcher" and a glamour tube. Despite Rachel's pleas, he opens the glamour tube, and "Rachel" turns out to be Aunty Greenleaf herself. After questioning (in which Bigby can choose to be a good cop or bad cop) Greenleaf tells them that Crane has gone to the Pudding n' Pie, with the "Ring of Dispel" which can supposedly break the spell on the prostitutes which inhibits their speech. She then reveals that the ring does not work anymore. Despite this, Snow will order Bigby to burn the tree that Greenleaf uses to carve her illegal glamour tubes from. Greenleaf will plead that the tree is part of her family heritage and is the only thing supporting her financially- she argues that the Fables who cannot afford their official glamours have only her to come to for help. Bigby can then decide whether to follow Snow's orders, hire Greenleaf as an official Fabletown witch, or spare her tree and leave her alone. Bigby and Snow then go to the Pudding n' Pie, where they see Crane's car outside. Georgie Porgie is on the phone to an unknown person when they enter, and when Bigby and Snow hears Crane in the changing room and make their way over, Georgie says "We have a problem" to the person on the phone. Bigby and Snow find Crane violently interrogating Nerissa about information on the killer, with Vivian trying to stop him as Nerissa cannot speak. After Bigby and Snow confront Crane (in which Bigby can choose whether to be calm or break his nose/slap him etc) Snow voices doubts as to whether Crane is actually the murderer. Nevertheless, they arrest him for embezzling from Fabletown and lead him outside through a back alley. While the three are walking through the alley, a car rolls up in front of them and starts advancing on them. Despite attempts to turn back, they are cornered and cars surround them. The Tweedles step out of one, armed with shotguns, and an unknown woman steps out of another, holding a revolver. She reveals herself to be Bloody Mary, and loads a single bullet into her gun. She demands that Crane be handed over, as he is the property of the Crooked Man. When Bigby refuses, the Tweedles open fire, and in the confrontation Bigby eventually transforms into his full wolf form. He attacks the Tweedles and can choose whether to kill Dum by ripping his throat out. Eventually, Bloody Mary will step in and fire her single silver bullet at Bigby, which stuns him and causes him to fall to the ground. Bloody Mary will then take out the Woodsman's axe from the car and prepares to behead Bigby. At the last minute, Snow intervenes and tells Bloody Mary to take Crane. The Crooked Man gives his consent through the car window by gesturing with his hand (we do not see his face.) Bloody Mary leaves with Crane, but not before viciously breaking Bigby's arm, leaving him and Snow in the alley with Nerissa looking on. We catch a quick glimpse of the driver of the Crooked Man's car, which is revealed to be Tiny Tim. Trivia *Bigby smokes Huff & Puff cigarettes, which is a coincidence since he is famous for being able to huff and puff. *Bigby has a picture of Little Red Riding Hood in his apartment, above his chair. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Category:Neutral Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Animals Category:Vigilante Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Revived Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mascots Category:Master Orator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Enforcer Category:Lycanthropes Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Parody Villains Category:In Love